deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki:FAQ
This is a list of frequently asked questions about using and contributing to the Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki. For factual and other kinds of questions, use the Forums. If your question is not answered on this page, use the search box above, browse the various FAQ pages or refer to a member of the Administration Team. General How do I create a new page? :You can easily create a new page on this Wiki by heading to and fill in the necessary content. Do note that it is recommended for you to first so that you can keep track of your contributions on this wiki. :For creating a new article see our Manual of Style for the standards we use here in this wiki. For creating a new page in your userspace see How do I create a user subpage?. Why was my article deleted? :The best way to find out is to look at the for reasons (type the exact name of the article in the Title box, including the capitalization you used). For more information, refer to a member of the Administration Team. How do I change the name of an article? :You the article using the "rename" button (under the drop down menu of the "edit this page" button). Do note that if you're an unregistered contributor and you've moved an article, an administrator may revert the move without supplying any necessary comment. How do I change my username/delete my account? :For changing your username, please . :A username cannot be deleted. If a username was deleted, all the edits made by the user could not be properly attributed. You can, however, change your username. Who Writes the Articles on the Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki? :Almost all articles on the Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki are written by multiple editors, not just one. However, most, if not all articles are to only be added by the Administrators. If you click on the " " tab at the top of an article, a list will be displayed of all the contributors to the article and when their contribution was made. :While Dead Space is an Electronic Arts-owned franchise, is not affiliated with Visceral Games, Electronic Arts or any other studios. Dead Space Wiki Is fanon/fan-fiction content allowed on this wiki? :The general rule for any fan-made/fanon/fan-fiction content is not to be created on mainspace; however, this wiki also operates the Dead Space Fanon Wiki, which can be used for fan-fiction purposes. Additionally, users are allowed to host their fan creations on the main Dead Space Wiki by either creating a sub-page on their or on a . Can I add theories and speculation in articles? :The purpose of Dead Space Wiki is to present canon information and avoid presenting false/unofficial information to the visitors/readers. However, the Administration Team with discretion sometimes allows theories and speculations in articles. As such, you may add your theory/speculation in the article's talk page first and request the community to examine the theory before adding it to the article. : is not a website for individual opinions on any subject. All articles are to be completely neutral on every subject, conveying all information available, and nothing more. Any creation of articles or editing of existing articles to reflect individual opinions or ideas on subject matter that consist of personal opinions on a topic will be immediately reverted or deleted. Opinions can be expressed on user pages, talk pages, or forums, but not articles. :Do note that the Administration Team may remove theories and speculations at any time without notifying the theorists. is not a democracy? :Like virtually all wikis, is not a democracy. Most of our popular issues (Such as :Wallpaper) are put up to a user vote, but important decisions are made based on discussion; not consensus or voting. The reasoning for this is that legitimate concerns cannot be ignored in light of important decisions, and one opinion is not necessarily equal to another; particularly when experience plays into the decision. These details must be ironed out in discussion before a decision is made. Can we filter/censor the offensive/sensitive content? :While should be written in a style that is friendly and formal, it may at times display subject material that can be interpreted as offensive. Provided that this information is factual and consistent with the Dead Space universe, it should not be censored. An example is the quote, "Fuck you and all of your Unitologist bullshit!" which should not be altered to read "My f**k!" What if the information from one source contradicts another? :Given the Dead Space universe encompasses several forms of media and many individuals in said media's making, there are instances where two or more sources contradict one another. In these situations, the source which is said to be canon is that which was most closely overseen by the core creative team of Dead Space; the other sources are said to be non-canon as it pertains to the contested information. If, on the other hand, the information presented in one source does not conflict with that of those more closely related to the creators of the series, it can be considered canon. :As an aid, consider the following flow of canonicity, which is presented with the sources at the top as the "most canon" sources and those at the bottom as the "least canon"; the information provided in the top sources is always considered canon while each successive level's information is only considered canon if it does not conflict with those above it. ::FLOW OF CANONICITY ::Development team, Dead Space (game), Dead Space 2 ::Dead Space: Extraction (game), Dead Space: Severed ::Dead Space: Ignition, Dead Space Mobile ::Dead Space (comics), Dead Space: Salvage ::Dead Space: Extraction (comics) ::Dead Space: Martyr ::Dead Space: Downfall, Dead Space: Aftermath ::No Known Survivors External *[[wikipedia:FAQ|''Frequently asked questions'' on Wikipedia]] FAQ